WataMote Alice
by lil-sakura423
Summary: Based off of the manga WataMote, Alice Kirkland believes she'd be popular upon entering high school, having spent countless hours playing otome games. However, two months has passed since she started high school and she hasn't so much as made a single friend, let alone get a boyfriend. After taking a good look in the mirror, she realizes she is not the popular girl she thought.


Disclaimer: **Now I do not (unfortunately) own any of these lovely characters or the idea of said WataMote alternate reality. However, I would like to give a big shout out to Tanigawa and Hidekaz for coming up with the ideas and to me for thinking of merging them together. Although I do warn you there is quite a bit of out of character-ness in this fic as they are just normal humans,** **NOT** **countries. And majority of Alice's thoughts/words are in italics just a heads up. So don't take it personally okay? So sit back, relax and enjoy this roller coaster right of Hetalia high school angst.** **That is all. :)**

Chapter 1

To Be Or Not To Be Popular

_"I can't wait to start my first day of high school. Everything is going to be perfect. New friends, new boyfriend, even a new adventures discovering things about myself I never knew! Yes. This will be the best time of my life. I can feel it."_

The alarm went off and a pale thin hand reached from under the floral print navy blue comforter that was covering a disheveled figure. Swinging her petite legs around to the edge of the bed her soft feet delicately placed themselves on the ground as she stood up to stretch. Walking over to the vanity she picked up her glasses and slipped them onto her face before pushing her bangs out of her green eyes.

She blinked slowly and yawned taking a glimpse at the girl in the mirror before sighing and turning around heading towards the bathroom. All she could think about was the events from last night. Staring into the computer screen until the wee hours of the morning.

_She had typed into the Google search bar, 'Definition of unpopular girl.'_

_1) Have no experience with men_

_2) Have no friends_

_3) Are always alone and lonely_

_"I see," she said to herself as she turned around in her computer chair and nodded her head crossing her arms. "In other words, an ugly girl that guys don't like. Heh." she smirked and stood up holding up her fist. "That's not me. I've had plenty of experience talking to guys. And while I may not have had only one or two friends I was never alone or lonely in the least." she smiled confidently._

_"I am popular! And tomorrow I'm going to prove to my classmates that the new and improved Alice is here to stay!" she said looking at her school uniform that was hanging on her closet hook. "I have heaps of experience in this. In dating sims, I've been a high school girl for fifty sims years and dated hundreds of boys of all kinds! So acting out the real life simulations should be a snap. Oh to experience raging hormones for the first time! Gossiping and sharing sex stories with your friends. I...I...I CAN DO THIS!"_

She returned from the bathroom now dressed in her uniform and looked at herself in the mirror once again. Her pigtails laid down her shoulders and the bags under her eyes seemed to get progressively worse and worse by the day. Though luckily for the time being her glasses seemed to hide them fairly well. Nodding to her reflection she made her way to the door and headed to school.

The lunch period came fast and Alice pulled her bag out and began eating her meal while waiting for her tea to brew. Several of her classmates gathered around a nearby table and a high pitched girl laughed and pulled something out of her purse.

"Look everyone! I printed out the photos for when we all went mini golfing last weekend!"

_"Golfing?"_

"Oh really? Let me see!" A boy leaned over the table.

"Oh how embarrassing! I look so ugly in this picture!" Another girl squealed squirming in her seat.

_"Don't panic. There is no need to panic. There is plenty of time for you to be invite to these types of things."_

"But isn't that the picture of you and Alfred?" the boy asked.

_"Don't panic..."_

"Yeah it is. That's him standing behind me!" the girl blushed and squealed again.

_" Don't..."_

"Aren't you guys a couple yet now?"

_"…...PANIC!"_

Clenching her fork in her hand Alice glared from across the room at the table of classmates that so easily forgot she was there. _"Girls who form there own groups like that are just boy crazy idiots anyways! Only scumbag boys would want to hang out with bitches like them! If I'm supposed to hang out with people like that then...well then I'd rather be alone!"_

She then realized she was shaking and then took a deep breath to cool herself. _"No. I have a better idea. Midterms are coming up. If I can earn high marks. Then everyone will notice me. All the boys will be asking to be MY study partner. And then all the girls will admire me and want to be me."_ She then began laughing until a shadow came across her table.

Looking up she saw none other than the super popular super hottie Alfred Jones. Right there. In front of her. At her table! This wasn't a fantasy. It couldn't have been another dream. She was awake wasn't she? Reaching her hand down under the table she pitched her thigh and her face turned even more red.

"Uh. Excuse me. You wouldn't mind if I borrowed this chair would you?" Alfred asked with a small sweet smile on his face. His uniform tie was a little undone, and his hair was a bit messy, no doubt from the fact that he had just came from P.E. class. She could only imagine. Him working up a sweat out in the field practicing soccer before coming back inside to use the locker room showers. Oh the thought. The sight! The...

"Uh...Hello? Can I use this chair?" he repeated waving his hand in front of her face.

Snapping back to reality, Alice fumbled a bit and tried to hide how red and full of drool her face was by looking down at her plate. She fidgeted with her skirt and slowly raised her eyes to look at his. "I...I...I...don't...mind." she said barely above a whisper before looking down again and closing her eyes.

"Oh. Well...thank you!" he said happily and presumably took a seat.

_"Oh my God. Oh my GOD! I'm having lunch with Alfred Fucking Jones! The most popular boy in school is having lunch...with ME! And by choice! I didn't even have to ask him. Or force him. Or bribe, threaten, drug, tie or beat him into the chair! This is playing out better than any of the scenarios I could have planned. And what's better is I'll be automatically popular by association! They will say, 'Have you seen that shy, cute, girl that Alfred was sitting next to at lunch?' 'Oh yes, I wish I would have talked to her first. But now that she's on Alfred's radar she's clearly out of our league.'_

_And then we will walk down the halls side by side. His arm wrapped around me holding me close. The jealous stares will only fuel the fire more for our love. And then, he will invite me back to his place. While his parents are away and make me play the "tutor" for him. And I will blush and say, 'Oh Alfred. Not here. It's...It's too embarrassing. It's my first time. How could you be so cruel as to try and do something so shady on the first date!'_

_And then he will wrap me up in his arms and lay me gently on his bed. I could stare into those majestic blue eyes for hours. His lips touching mine. His hands running up my skirt. His throbbing erection rubbing against my bare thigh! But wait. I'm getting ahead of myself. First I have to talk to him. Say hi to him. Acknowledge him!_

Opening her eyes she looked up and across the table. "So. How was your soccer prac..." she then paused when she saw that the space across from her was empty. Alfred nor the chair was there. Standing up in a panic she looked around and saw that he was on the other side of the room...at THAT table... with her chair.

"IDIOT!" She yelled and then her eyes widened before quickly sinking back into her seat and covered her mouth before anyone could turn and realize it came from her. She was so red and flustered that even her tea had begun steaming again from the heat.

The rest of the afternoon didn't seem to go that well either. The class period floated on and as usual no one said a thing to her. When she was exiting the school building the guard man was standing at the entrance gate of the prep school and smiled to Alice tipping his hat.

"You get home safely now." he cautioned.

Alice paused and slowly turned her head to look at the security guard babbles coming out of her mouth before she nodded her head to him and ran off leaving the guard thoroughly confused. As soon as she got home she plopped down on the bed and buried her face in the pillow.

"I couldn't even get the word goodbye out. What's wrong with me? When did I become such a mute?" she asked herself.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door. "Yo! Big sis. I need to borrow a few of your games." the voice of her younger brother called through before he opened the door. Being only two years younger then her he was in the middle of middle school himself. Surely he had some idea of girls and what guys liked about them.

"Peter. Tell me. Do you...think I'm cute?" Alice asked as she watched him walk over to her bookshelf and dig through her gaming systems.

Picking a box off the shelf and inspecting it Peter raised an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders. "What the... what are you talking about Alice?"

"Just answer the question. Do...you think I'm...cute?" She asked again looking to the ground twirling one of her ponytails in her hand.

Peter could sense she was upset about something. Why else would she be asking such a weird question. He sighed and then shook his head. "I guess...you're normal."

"Normal? What does that mean?" Alice inquired standing up.

Peter looked around suspicious before scooting towards the door. "Ug. Exactly what I said. Normal. I'm going to go now you're creeping me out." he said before heading towards the door.

"Wait!" she yelled and held out her hand. "I just...I just want to talk to you is all. I haven't had anyone to talk to lately and...and...I fear I'm...becoming socially...shy...around boys."

Peter began laughing and shook his head. "Whatever. Don't you have friends you can talk to? Why do you want to talk to me?"

"If I had friends to talk to don't you think I would be talking to them about it?" She asked placing her hands on her hips. "Look you're a boy and I'm comfortable talking to you so maybe if I practice with you things can go better for me at school."

Peter looked to her and shook his head. "You're acting so creepy right now. If you were my brother I'd punch you in the face for that."

"So does this mean you'll talk to me? Just an hour a day! That's all I ask. Please!"

"Fine. Fine whatever. Just let me go right now. I have things to do before dinner," he said before walking out of the room.

Alice didn't stop him but instead went back to her bed and opened up her laptop. Pulling up one of her many visual novel dating games she began playing it again until the wee hours of the morning.

The next two days came and went without any event. But after school on the third day the same kids that were at the table she loathed so much were hanging around the front lobby.

"Say do you guys want to go out again today? Maybe we can go to the movies this time?" the boy suggested.

"Sure that sounds like a great idea! Let's go get the rest of the class!" the girl smiled before walking right past Alice.

_"Shut up you pansies and bimbos. How many times do you have to go out during the month anyways? Probably only want to go to the movies because it's dark and you can do pervert things without getting caught. She'll say, 'Oh that's not the popcorn bin! You're reaching down my shirt!' and he'll say, 'Oh I was just trying to find a napkin because I spilled drink on my pants and I need to rub it dry.'_

_Filthy bastards! How dare they sully the sanctity of the cinema. I'll show them. I'll show all of them!"_ she looked down at her cell phone before the guard again wished her a safe trip home. She paused and slowly turned her head to him trying to give a polite smile that only came off slightly creepy as she was trying to hard.

"B-b-bye!" she said above a whisper and then smiled running off towards the main road. _"I did it! I finally talked normal with someone at school! I should treat myself to some scones on the way home! And brother too. He helped. But only a little. I'll give him half of one." _she smiled and walked into the bakery that was just down the road from her house.

Walking around she picked up the individually wrapped assorted flavored scones and walked over to the counter and placed them in front of the clerk.

"That will be three pounds please," he said softly with a smile and extended his hand to her.

Alice looked up at the man pulling out her clutch wallet and then paused. That black hair. Those dark eyes, those full lips, those broad shoulders. That chiseled chin, that raspy voice, that older man sex appeal. _"He's...he's...__gorgeous__!" _she thought to herself as she fiddled through her wallet and handed him the money. "H-Here you go," she whispered.

The clerk took the money and their hands briefly touched causing Alice to puff up like a red tomato. "Are you okay miss?" he asked raising an eyebrow handing her the money in one hand and the bag of sweets in the other.

"I-I'm fine! Thank you!" she said before snatching the product and money away from him and turning to run out the door. Once she was outside she let out a sigh of relief and collected herself before a huge grin came to her face. "_I did it! I had a conversation with a hot guy! Yes. I'm on a roll. I don't want to kill this now. I'll stop somewhere on the way home again tomorrow. And then the next day. And then the next! And soon I'll be a regular. Soon I will be talked about all over town. And I'll be known as that fashionista that hangs out at all the coolest spots! Then Alfred will have no choice but to talk to me. Yes. This plan is perfect! Nothing can go wrong here."_

_A/N:_ Thanks for reading chapter one my lovies! I hope you enjoyed the warped world of Hetalia and WataMote mangas! Chapter 2 will be coming out soon so please read and review and let me know what you think so far! :D


End file.
